Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt Hermione POV
by esmtz
Summary: its Hermione's POV in this story from my last one and this is gonna contain HermionexHarry RonxHermione ONESHOTS and HarryxRon
1. Finding Out

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

By: esmtz

I don't remember much really. All I can recall was that I was called to Professor McGonagall's office. Afterwards I was immediately given something to drink to stay asleep while in the water along with Ron and the others. As the teachers lead us out to the lake my only thought was on Harry and hoping he would be alright. I know id never admit it but I had fallen in love with him but unfortunately Ron fell in love with me and Harry for Ron it was plain obvious from what i've been seeing. While we were at the lake Ron whispered to me.

"Don't worry Hermione you'll be out of the lake in no time."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Ron but it's not gonna be that dangerous you heard Dumbledore."

I could tell Ron was still worried mostly about me getting hurt but we couldn't say anything more as we went into the lake. Even though I was supposed to be asleep I could still feel myself being tied at the ankle but I couldn't move or open my eyes at all. For what seemed like hours I heard a noise to my right and I prayed that it was Harry. Suddenly something had gone horribly wrong. Water had started coming into my body and I didn't know what to do as all of a sudden I was yanked from my body and had become a spirit and I could see what was happening.

"Harry!"

I tried to call for him but he didn't hear me when I finally found out why I had looked down and saw my body. I was dead.


	2. Disappointment

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

By: esmtz

Harry must have known something was wrong with me from the look on his face. He just floated there unsure of what to do.

"Come on Harry just save Ron he needs you"

Harry must have heard me or something because he grabbed Ron and looked back at my body. He then starting swimming to the surface. A little while later I see someone approach with a shark head and I quickly realize that it was Krum as he bit off the rope around my ankle and grabbed me and took me to shore as I went and followed. I got to the surface before Krum in time to see and hear Harry asking Ron if he was alright.

"Yeah im alright" I see him look around "but where's Hermione?"

I was disappointed. I wanted Harry to be more worried about me but I knew that wasn't gonna happen and suddenly Krum appeared his head returning normal as he practically dragged my body to shore. Harry had turned white but it was Ron who cried out.

"HERMIONE?!"

They ran towards me and helped me out of the water and then to my huge disappointment Ron started to do CPR on me. I really wanted Harry to do that to me instead but as I thought that my thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"BREATH HERMIONE JUST BREATHE!" Ron yelled as he continued trying to bring me back to life and what he said next had my heart stop. "DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERMIONE PLEASE I LOVE YOU."

I was ready to cry I wanted only Harry but it was obvious he really mostly cared about Ron as the teachers came and got my body but for a few minutes Ron wouldn't let go of me until Harry pulled him off and tried to comfort him. Just from his expression alone I could tell that he was blaming himself for this but how could I tell him that it wasn't his fault at all. I looked on sadly as everyone went inside but I mostly just focused on Harry and Ron as Harry helped a devastated Ron back inside.


	3. Warn Harry!

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

By: esmtz

Even though I was dead I felt exactly how much time had passed since my parents were called and I saw them talking to Professor Dumbledore crying but they weren't the ones I was worried about. Ron refused to get out of bed and Harry was trying his best to help him through this but nothing seemed to work.

"Ron I brought you something to eat" I heard Harry say as he came in with a handful of food and drinks from the great hall.

"I'm not hungry…" Ron didn't even look up.

"Ron just take the food from Harry he's trying to help you!" I said but I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Ron you have to eat something" Harry said and I looked over at him worried.

"I don't want to…"

I looked back at Ron.

"Ron why are you being so stubborn!" I said getting annoyed.

I saw Harry sit down on Ron's bed and what he said next broke my heart.

"Look im sorry about Hermione I should have done something I know I could have but I didn't" he puts his hand on Ron's arm. "Just please eat something Ron Hermione wouldn't have wanted you to starve yourself."

"Harry this wasn't your fault at all I don't blame you for this" I turn to Ron and sighs "he's right Ron just eat something please"

I was relieved when he finally agreed as he sat up and got a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Ron" both Harry and I said at the exact same time and I blushed.

Later however we ran into Malfoy and his gang and I was there looking at the scene.

"Well well well look who it is Weasley's finally out of the Gryffindor common room and look Potter's with him but…" Malfoy looks around "where's that mudblood Granger oh wait I remember now SHE"S DEAD" Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

I saw Ron turn white while Harry whips out his wand and aims it at Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy" he said.

"Oh what's this did I go and hurt Potters feelings?" Malfoy said making me blush.

I turn around and see Professor McGonagall head their way very angry.

"HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she went up to them. She said that they both had detention and both houses lost ten points as Malfoy sneers and walks away looking at Harry and smiling evilly at Harry as he says "you're next Potter"

What Malfoy said bothered me and as I watched Harry go over to Ron I quickly followed Malfoy to see what he was up to.

"Well what do you got in store for him?" Goyle asks Malfoy as he smiles evilly and I knew it wasn't good.

"Were gonna drown him in the black lake just like how that mudblood Granger died"

I was shocked and beyond pissed.

"YOU LEAVE MY HARRY ALONE!" I screamed as I took a swing at Malfoy but it went through him.

Malfoy continues.

"My father told me that I had to do it soon but exactly when he didn't say so we'll just do it when we get the chance to separate him from Weasley and his other friends" Malfoy sneers "its not like Weasley is gonna help him anyway since he's still depressed over that filthy mudblood."

I was really terrified I had to warn Harry and fast.


	4. Looking For and Finding Harry

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

By: esmtz

Its been a few months now and still no sign of Malfoy or his gang acting any weirder than before which confused me ever since I heard them talking about killing Harry. I was also around the Gryffindor common room and I swear Ron is an idiot. Harry has been trying to make his move on him but Ron doesn't notice. I swear I could strangle him! One day I hear him and Ginny talking.

"Honestly Ron talk to Harry and I mean really talk to him because honestly I think he likes you more than just a friend" Ginny says and I agree with her 100.

"But Ginny I liked Hermione I think he knows that and seriously why would Harry like…" Ron was interrupted by Ginny.

"Ron seriously he's talked to me about this how long have you guys been friends? For like at least four years and has it ever occurred to you that you were his first real friend and that he's always relied on you to help him out even more than Hermione?" Ginny puts her hands on her hips.

"Ron listen to your sister for once in your life! It's true even I noticed how Harry has always relied on you!" I said.

I remember the previous years of how Harry has been relying on Ron and whenever something has happened to him Harry panics and doesn't know what to do.

Ron looks at Ginny startled.

"What are you on about Ginny? Did Harry actually tell you that he loves me?"

"Yes he did that's why im telling you this Ronald."

I was so stupid Harry told me that along time ago too but I was too caught up crushing on him to care. I felt awful. I saw that Ron was speechless and shocked. Ginny just sighs and pushes Ron toward the door.

"Go on Ron he's probably finished eating and waiting for you"

Ron leaves and goes to find Harry and I follow right behind. We go to the great hall but no sign of Harry and Ron frowns slightly and starts looking for him.

"Harry? Harry you here?" Ron asks as he checks the Gryffindor table but no sign of Harry.

I look over at the Slytherin table and I didn't see Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle and I panicked knowing what was probably happening right now.

"Oh god HARRY!" I hover in front of Ron and yell "Ron he's outside near the black lake you have got to get there now!"

He didn't hear me

"Of all the times for me to be dead right now!" I yell out as I had to somehow find a way to get Ron to the lake but how?

Suddenly I see Fred and George and they were looking worried. Ron saw them too and went up to them and I hovered behind him.

"Hey guys have you seen Harry I can't find him anywhere I need to talk to him."

Fred and George turn to face him worriedly.

"Yeah were looking for him too" Fred says

"We overheard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle and he said something about Harry and what they're planning to do with him" George puts in "but thing is we can't find him anywhere."

I sighed with relief knowing now Ron knew what was going on but as I looked at him I saw that he was turning white as a ghost.

"You don't think….."

We see Ginny show up frowning a bit.

"Hey guys what's the matter?"

Fred and George tell her about what they overheard Malfoy say and Ginny also turned white.

"We need to find him now" Ron said urgently while the others nodded in agreement and decided to search outside and I hurriedly followed.

Once we got outside Fred gave George, Ginny and Ron something to communicate with in case they found Harry and they all split up. Ron was running so fast I had a hard time keeping up with him. While we were running I heard him mutter something.

"Hang on Harry im coming to find you just please be ok I can't lose you too!" Ron frantically says to himself and with that he ran even faster still asking around about Harry or Malfoy.

I was totally useless just being a spirit I couldn't do anything to help the situation even though I could find them right away and I did when I hovered higher and saw that Harry was unconscious and Malfoy was there with him.

"Oh no!" I quickly go over there in time to see Harry stir.

"Aw Potter about time you woke up" Malfoy said and I swear if I was alive I would have jinxed him a thousand times over.

"What's this about Malfoy?" Harry asks looking up at him.

"Well let's just say im following orders."

"Orders from who?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

Malfoy sneers and gets on his knees and brings his face close to Harry's.

"...you know who…." He says evilly and if I were alive my heart would have stopped.


	5. Never Wanting This For Harry

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

By: esmtz

This wasn't good if Ron and the others didn't get here soon Harry will die! I quickly went to find Ron and when I found him he was with the others already.

"Ron we know where Harry is!" Ginny said already white as a sheet.

"Where Ginny?!" Ron asks her.

"You better follow us Ron" Fred and George says as they lead him to the where the lake was at and Ron pales.

"Don't tell me they're….!"

"I think so Ron I think they're gonna drown him!" Ginny says "Does he know how to swim?"

"No he told me that he couldn't swim very well" Ron says outright panicking.

"What about during the second task he seemed to do fine" Fred asks as George frowns.

"He was using Gilliweed that's what he told me" Ron said as they got closer to the lake.

"Come on guys hurry it up already!" I ran back to where Harry was at.

When I got there nothing still had happened they were still talking.

"Malfoy why in the world are you working for Voldemort?" Harry asked struggling.

"Really Potter is that a question that I need to answer? Well your gonna die anyway so ill let you in on a secret. My father has been a faithful follower to him so really it was my father who told me to do this." Malfoy says pacing back and forth and tells Crabbe and Goyle to make sure no one sees what they're doing.

"Your not gonna get away with this Malfoy" Harry looks up at him angrily. Malfoy just laughs.

"Watch me Potter your boyfriend is still to depressed over Granger's death to help you or even know that your about to have the exact same fate as that mudblood friend of yours. Goodbye Potter"

"NOOOOOO!!" I screamed as I tried hitting Malfoy as he raises his wand at the exact same time I hear spells coming from where Crabbe and Goyle were at. We turn around and see Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and Malfoy just sneers.

"Well Potter look who showed up too bad he got here just a little too late"

Before I knew what was gonna happen Malfoy had tossed Harry into the deepest part of the lake.

"HARRY!!" Ron and I screamed as he tried to get passed Crabbe but Crabbe stopped him and Malfoy went to help.

Ginny, Fred and George also saw what had happened and tried to get to Harry but Malfoy wouldn't let them. I watched how Harry kept coming up for air struggling against the water but after every few seconds he'd go under again which only made my heart stop every time that happened and made Ron panic even more as he hit Goyle in the chest with a spell making him double over. Crabbe had hit Ginny at the same time and she fell unconscious to the floor which really pissed off her older brothers.

"GINNY!" I yelled.

I turned and saw two very angry Weasley twins.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR LITTLE SISTER!" Fred and George both sent different spells toward Crabbe transforming him into what looked like half a raccoon and half skunk.

"Ok mental note never piss off Fred and George" I said to myself.

Goyle had gotten back up and sent a spell at Ron but not before Fred used expelliarmus which made Goyle lose his wand. Harry had gone under the water again but didn't come back up this time. As I tried getting Ron's attention.

"RON HARRY"S NOT COMING BACK UP!" I screamed.

Miraculously almost as if he heard me he quickly ran towards the lake completely white and panic stricken.

"HARRY? HARRY!" Ron screamed just as Malfoy got in front of him.

"Not so fast Weasley" before Malfoy could do anything Fred and George had knocked him to the ground.

"Quickly Ron go! Don't let Harry die!" I yelled as I saw George look at Ron.

"Ron go!" Goyle headed to stop Ron but George got up and knocked him to the ground.

Ron nodded and headed to where the edge of the water was and jumped in and swam down to find Harry. I didn't know what to do I just hovered in midair hoping to god that Ron could find Harry right away. Suddenly I saw Ron break the surface but my heart was beating fast cause he still couldn't find Harry.

"HARRY!!" Ron yelled as he went back under the water.

I started crying as I held my face in my hands.

"Harry…."

After a few minutes Ron resurfaced and then went under again.

'Its taking too long he's probably….no don't think that way he isn't dead!' I thought to myself..

I saw Ron break the surface again and I saw him holding Harry.

"Oh my god….HARRY!" I went closer to them as Ron swam back to shore with Harry.

"Oh dear lord Ron is Harry alright?" Fred asked very worried already there on shore to help Ron up.

I couldn't look anywhere else but at how Harry was just so still. It was like he was sleeping but the moment I saw Ron check for a pulse and then do CPR I knew I was gonna break.

"Harry….please wake up….." Ron said in between breaths and pushing on Harry's chest. "Please Harry im sorry just wake up I need you here" Ron's voice was hoarse as he started to cry.

My heart broke into pieces. The boy I loved since our first year together is dead and that's not at all what I wanted for him I wanted him to be happy with Ron not like this possibly with me even though I would have loved that but I knew that was selfish.

He did it another five times but still nothing and Ron wailed and gathered Harry into his arms and cried hugging him supporting Harry's head on his shoulder. Fred and George looked on and were filled with grief. As Ron pulled Harry back to see into his face.

"Harry…..I love you…." Ron choked on a sob as he kissed Harry on his lips and then went back to crying. I just hovered there feeling completely empty inside.


	6. Letting Go

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt (Hermione POV)

By: esmtz

Not too long after that I had seen Harry's spirit come out of his body and when he opened his eyes he looked and saw me and I could tell he was shocked which made my heart speed up fast.

"Hermione?!" Harry got up and hugged me which if I were alive id be giving off a lot of body heat from blushing too much. "Im sorry im so sorry" he said as he started to cry.

I swallowed "Harry what on earth are you doing here? You can't be dead!" I said still obviously red "what do you mean you're sorry Harry? Sorry for what?"

He choked back a sob.

"I could have helped you and maybe you wouldn't have died."

I swear the moment he said that my heart just stopped again at the idea that he was still blaming himself. I reluctantly pulled back from him.

"Harry it's not your fault trust me it isn't look you shouldn't be here Ron's frantic with worry"

"But Hermione im the reason he's depressed because I got you killed"

Again it's all about how Ron felt.

"Harry that's not it at all didn't you see it before he's loved you this whole time he just used me to hide his feelings from you he was scared about what you might think Harry and don't argue this with me I know." I told him and as I said that I just realized how true that really was.

I started remembering all the times that they have been there for each other. I was too stubborn to admit that it would always be Ron he'd miss the most and same thing with Ron for Harry only he would probably confuse that with me.

I watch as Harry laughs and I blush again.

"Yeah I forgot you've always been the one to figure things out before Ron and me."

At that moment I really had the strong urge to kiss him right there but I held back knowing that this wasn't right.

"Yeah well just tell Ron that I miss him and you of course Harry also could you tell Krum that it isn't his fault either it just happened and im not angry with him"

"Sure Hermione ill tell them" he hugs me again and I blush one last time before I see his spirit go back into his body.

Ron was still shaking Harry when he started coughing up water.

"Harry? Oh god HARRY!" Ron said tears still running down his face.

I could tell Harry was dizzy but that didn't stop him from seeing who it was.

"….Ron….?"

Ron just hugged Harry very tightly and I smiled at that.

"Bloody hell Harry you scared the hell out of me"

Harry had noticed Ginny's condition and asked "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Ill tell you later Harry come on we had better get you to the hospital wing." Ron helped Harry up and helped him to the hospital wing and I followed right behind.

A few days went by with Harry still in the hospital and Ginny was already released and walking around.

"Hey Harry how are you feeling?" Ginny asked

"Im doing loads better now thanks Ginny" he said smiling at her and suddenly Ron showed up with different food from the great hall.

I smile widely at that.

"Well look who's bringing food to who now"

I watched as Ron put the food down next to Harry.

"Here Harry sorry but this is basically what they had to eat"

"It's alright and guys" he said to Ginny, Fred and George "can I talk to Ron for a few minutes please" they smile and they leave the room.

I was excited I already knew what he was about to tell Ron.

"Go on Harry this is your chance!" I said.

"What is it Harry?" he sits on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry tells Ron about him seeing me and what we had talked about and Ron was embarrassed and he started turning red which made me howl with laughter.

"Aw Ron yes I knew the truth" I stick out my tongue in a teasing sort of way.

"Well I have to give her credit she really knows what's going on" Ron said still red turning to look at something else.

Harry just smiles at him.

"Hey Ron?"

Ron turns and looks at Harry again.

"Yeah?"

Before Ron knew it Harry had kissed him on the lips and Ron was shocked.

"I love you too."

I squealed with joy.

"Nice one Harry!"

Ron got over his shock and he turned a darker red but he went and kissed Harry back.

"Just promise me one thing Harry" Ron said seriously to Harry.

"What is that Ron?" Harry looks up at him.

"Promise me you won't leave me or hell not even scare me like that ever again."

I look at Harry seriously also.

"Yes don't do that ever again. I don't want you going where im going until you're an old man."

Harry smiles at Ron.

"Ok I promise just as long as you don't do anything stupid to try and help me"

Ron blushed.

"Oh shut up, Harry"

I just laugh and vanish.

THE END


End file.
